gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
World War : NeuSturmwehr
Developer :Technology Games.Inc Consoles :PS Vita,Xbox One,PS4 Genre :Third Person Action Ratings :Teen (16+) Release date :18 December 2020 Tagline :"Let their arrival come here with victory." Note : The German word in the title was not accidentally used.It is used to introduce TGI gamers outside German about German words.The word in the title means New Storm. ''WWNS ''is a TGI game that is a Sequel to the first game World War:Rise Of Tyranny.Instead becoming Andrew Hopkins again,we play as high ranking German Officer Karl Werner. Synopsis The game doesn't take the time in the Word War II again.But takes time in a distant future at year 3000 'and when the world war IV takes the place.The whole world suffers the cause.Yet why?A new Nazi Party was formed with deadlier skills and equipments.They are called '''NeuStutmwehr Nazi.'Now the NS Nazi has give the power of their army to a high ranking German Nazi Officer Karl Werner.Now,time to dominate the world. Gameplay Still following the first ''WW '''game but now,the batte-focus like thing was not listed.But commands are still in the game.The 4 of them still exist.But now,Drift Of The Galaxy now intervenes in the Psionic Abilities now called Mental Sturm.With the Mental Sturm you can do more things in mind with enemies.Plus do you remember the mutants at '''WWROT?'Now you can take command of several bunch of new mutants but similar to the 45's version of them.You can change your character anytime by switching.Even with mutants.....There are no classes so everyone's free.But becareful,new and old weapons means new brutality... Weapons Standard Firearms *STG 44 *PIAT *MP34 *Browning Hi-Power *Sten MK2 *Hotchkiss M1914 *M1314 Minigun *Bren LMG *FN-SCAR *Scwarzlose MG M.07/12 *M1 Garand *Lee Enfield No.4 Mk1 *Lanchester *9mm *Usp 45 *Kriss Kard *Vector *SPAS 12 *Type 99 *Type 38 *PPSH 41 *Mondragon Rifle *MG 34 *AKS *AA 12 *AK-107 *AKS *Boys Anti Tank Rifle *PTRD-41 *Pistole vz.24 *Krag Jorgensen *FM-Stinger *Thompson *Madsen Machine Gun *Suomi KP/-31 *Ruby Pistol *Winchester 1895 *Liu Rifle *M3 SMG *Degytarov Machine Gun *Desert Eagle *Mendoza C-1934 *ZB vz. 30 *Beretta *Dragunov *MAS-36 *Berthier Rifle *Luger P08 *Karabiner 98K *Volks Pistole *MG 131 *M30 Luftwaffe Drilling *FMW 41 *Steyr TMP *Steyr-Mannlicher M1895 *Panzershreck *M202 *SAW *Gewehr 98 *M40 *AWP *Crossbow *Bor *Whitworth Rifle *Scoped Mosin-Nagant Advanced And Futuristic Weapons *Plasma MP5 *Laser AWP *Sten MK10 *M90 Luftwaffe Killing *Thor *Zeus' Blaster *Vortex Gun *Hurricane Rifle *Meteor Bazooka *SDW (Squad Destroyer Weapon) *Sonic Gauntlet *Sun Energy LMG *Vergeltungswaffe 10 *Death Bringer *Collapser *Mosin Nagant Vibro-Bullets *Desert Lion Mental Sturms It'll feature all things from DOTG's abilities but renamed and here's the new one. #Mind Killer :Instantly Kills all enemies in your sight. #Concentrated Heal :Heals your entire squad for 500% outlimiting the 100% base heath and gives extra 5x health. #Mental Eyes :Never miss a shot in 30 seconds.Doesn't expire if all the enemies are dead.Expires only in combat. #Sturm Speed :Moves as fast as lightning.If you bumped into an enemy your enemy will be mind controlled and after expires it'll explode (Enemy) #Morale Kill :Decreases the enemies' stats by 90% Trivia *This game is nomitated by IGN as the deadliest game ever since there are so many guns and the Mental Sturms are very strong *This is the only TGI game that has a lot of German names. Category:TGI Category:PS Vita Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Third-Person Shooter Category:Xbox One Games